Populaires, oui, mais à quel prix?
by HPDramione
Summary: Vous êtes vous posé la question suivante: "Que pensent les Maraudeurs sur leurs groupies"? Moi oui, et j'ai mis ce que j'en pensais, de sorte à ce que chaque Maraudeur expose ce qu'il pense.


Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, alias Lunard, Maraudeur, meilleur ami de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, grand ami de Lily Evans. Je continue donc. Je suis un Maraudeur, l'un des plus célèbres garçons de Poudlard. Pourtant, je suis très timide et ce n'est pas exactement ce que je souhaiterai, mais je m'amuse bien et ai des amis en or.  
« Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! »  
Et zut. C'est reparti... Groupies en vue, au secours. Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais... C'est presque ça. A nous suivre partout et nous acclamer à chaque fois qu'on fait une bêtise. C'est vrai que c'est marrant, mais si on ne peut plus « travailler » (langage français : faire des blagues) en paix, ça devient lassant. Non, non ! Je ne suis pas lassé de nos blagues, pas du tout ! Je suis lassé des acclamations. Surtout qu'après, on en retrouve des à moitié dénudées qui défilent et gloussent devant nous, c'est gênant, énervant et bête de leur part. Enfin bon, on ne peut rien y faire. Mais il y en a quand même cinq ou six qui m'ont DEMANDÉ de coucher avec elles, faut le faire ! Je suis pas comme ça moi, allez demander aux autre, nan mais ho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour à tous. Je suis nommé James Potter, alias Cornedrue, Maraudeur, meilleur ami des autres Maraudeurs, pardi. Amoureux de Lily Evans. Elle est super trop trop trop trop belle ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne me remarque qu'en mal et qu'elle m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce à chaque fois que je lui demande de sortir avec moi.  
« Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! »  
Et zut, ça recommence... Groupies en vue, au secours. M'ÉNERVE ! Elles me font tout le temps sortir Lily de mes pensées quand elles hurlent ! C'est soûlant, sérieux ! Bon. Je ne sais plus ce que je disais, ces groupies me soûlent, alors je parle d'elles. Elles nous suivent partout et nous acclament à chaque fois qu'on fait une bêtise. C'est vrai que c'est marrant de faire des bêtises tout le temps, de se faire crier dessus et courir après par les profs. Le plus marrant, c'est quand c'est Rusard à nos trousses. Aussi quand c'est lui ou des Serpentard qui sont visés. Trop, trop, trop, trop TOP. Mais quand vous avez des filles qui vous suivent partout comme des tits chiens, ça devient rageant. Du coup, pour faire n'importe quoi, on utilise ce petit bijoux, ma cape d'invisibilité. Sinon, elles font du bruit partout et impossible de ne pas se faire repérer. Et des fois, on en trouve des à moitié nues devant nous, mais ça va pas la tête ? Complètement dingues. Enfin, c'est pas pour déplaire à Sirius. J'en ai eu une bonne cinquantaine qui m'ont demandé de coucher avec elles. Complètement folles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ouais bonsoir à tous ici c'est Sirius Black. On n'est pas le soir ? Bah tant pis, vous ferez avec, bonsoir quand même. Mon p'tit nom ? Sirius Black. Je l'ai déjà dit ? C'est parce que je suis super populaire et qu'on me demande mon prénom tout l'temps, alors pour éviter que vous me demandiez une nouvelle fois je l'ai dit deux fois, logique. Sirius Black (troisième fois), alias Patmol, Maraudeur, meilleur ami de mes acolytes. Oui, ce sont des acolytes, c'est moi le pro.  
« Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! »  
Ouais les filles, j'suis là. Ici, c'est moi la star. Entouré de presque toutes les filles de Poudlard. Elles disent « Maraudeurs » mais en fait, je sais parfaitement que c'est moi qu'elles applaudissent. Je suis le tombeur, ouais baby, je suis sûr que tu m'connais, toi même. Si c'est pas le cas, tu mérites pas d'être en train de lire ça, alors ouste, et reviens quand tu me connaîtras, je vois pas ce que tu fais là. Revenons à ces chères ché... filles. J'ai failli dire « ces chères chéries » mais je me suis retenu, si elles savent que j'ai dit ça elles me laisseront plus tranquille. Tellement beau que les filles se mettent à moitié nues devant moi -parfois complètement- et qu'il y en a bien quoi ? 250 ? Ouais, 250 dans l'année qui m'ont demandé de coucher avec elles. Bon gentlemen, j'ai accepté. Bah quoi ? C'est de leur faute hein !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Nom de famille nul, prénom anglais hyper carrément donné. Le pire, c'est que mon nom de famille ne se trompe pas. Je suis petit, et enveloppé. Saleté de vie. Je suis aussi appelé « Quedver », Maraudeur. Meilleur ami de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. C'est sûr que vous les connaissez, c'est les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, surtout Sirius. Moi, je suis un peu de trop, je participe aux blagues mais je suis moins vu que les autres.  
« Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! Maraudeurs ! »  
Pffffffff... C'est ça, c'est ça, allez les applaudir, eux. En fait, en gros, elles ne disent pas « Maraudeurs ! », elles disent « James Potter ! Sirius Black ! Remus Lupin ! » Et moi, j'suis où ? Nulle part. Devant nous des fois, y'en a des à moitié nues devant nous. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Et moi, je suis mis de côté. Pas une qu'est venue me demander. Et celles qui m'ont demandé de sortir avec elles, c'est-à-dire 2 seulement, c'était juste pour accéder à Sirius, pas pour moi.


End file.
